Fairy (KQGS)
Fairies are a race that exist at least in the myths, legends and fairy tales of the World of Daventry. Background Because of the rare and possibly non-existent nature of fairies, 'fairy tales' their namesake are not generally considered to 'come true'. A fairy tale is synonymous with something unattainable, non existent, imaginary. The Hobblepots mention "dream fairies" which they hopefully wish will bring them food. Again representing hopeless wishes. Of course if fairies do exist the naming of an entire genre of stories after them concerning stories that rarely come true implies a stereotype that fairies are duplicitous and facetious, pedaling falsehoods and tricks. One such superstition about fairies is that they kidnap babies and exchange them for changelings In what is known as a Baby Swap. Many seek assistance from friends and family. Whereas others might seek out the fairies. A trip to the forest is often all it takes. A call out to the creatures within to make them aware that a change is desired. At least in some of the fairy tales which have developed about King Graham some believe he had a Fairy Godmother. * I knew fairy tales were unlikely to come true, however sometimes you can't fight a romantic heart. That goblin so desperately wanted to find its prince." * The goblins loved stories, especially fairy tales, and they always wanted to hear more. * Well... fairytales have a bad habit of simplifying matters of the heart. * A loving marriage is worth all the hard work that goes into it. And that's no fairytale. * She became obsessed with a fairytale endings, but never wanted to put in the work. * Some may think they know the legend of how Graham rescued his future bride from the wicked witch Hagatha’s tower (King's Quest II: Romancing The Throne) but the truth behind the fairy-tale is much more complicated! See also *Fairy Tales (KQGS) *Fairy Behind the scenes In the real world concept and definitions of fairy tales has gained the definition of “a fabricated story, especially one intended to deceive” at worst or as somthing imaginary, fictional at best. An image on Merchant of Miracle's wagon also seems to have a fairy on it. An unused line from KQCH1, Graham is said to have a fairy godmother, who cast a protective spell on him that protected him from all harm. :But that couldn't have harmed you cause of your fairy godmother's protective spell right?... This was a reference to KQ1. It was only mentioned in a 'death remark' which generally are used to joke about the fake 'death's Gwen or Graham added into his stories. This of course, even if the line had made it into the game, would makes it a bit suspect, and possibly related to being just another 'fairy tale'/tall tale that had grown around the Royal Family's adventures and not actually based on any actual events. An unused line from Chapter 4 concerning the Goblin Pranks/Baby Swap book, mentions fairies and goblins with regards to the concept of changelings and baby swapping. :Many seek assistance from friends and family. Whereas others might seek out the fairies. A trip to the forest is often all it takes. A call out to the creatures within to make them aware that a change is desired. There is no reference to Edgar's or Eldritch's links to fairies in KQC1 or KQC4 when they are mentioned. Even Gart's heritage is downplayed and his treated as a human with no special powers. Note: Unless he utilized powers to reach Gwen’s balcony and to scare her In chapter 1. Graham mentions in Chapter 5 that he didn't discuss fairies in the story because he couldn't figure out where they 'fit' in his stories. This seems to suggest that fairies either don't exist in this version of the King's Quest world (Gwendolyn didn't seem to know that they were fairies, so if she has seen fairies they look like something different to her). Alternately, and there is already some evidence for this, is that that Graham has been making up some of his stories as he went along (or at least embellishing them with totally made-up things). Gwendolyn doesn't like Graham revising his 'stories' or discussing memories he didn't tell her before, because she likes to have her 'own' memories of those events, not versions that keep changing on her. Finally it wouldn’t make sense for him to make up fairies to include in his stories where he never encountered fairies in his actual history. There is no indication that he encountered a fairy durin the reboot universes version the events of KQ2. While it’s not clear how official or canon unused story material should be considered some of these details are included in the above article to flesh out the topic and show world building that went into the Reboot series if it is discredited by future projects the material may be removed to the behind the scenes section only. Category:Races (KQGS) Category:Races (KQC1) Category:Races (KQC2) Category:Races (KQC3) Category:Unused content Category:Fairies (KQGS)